


between you and me

by miiniwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiniwa/pseuds/miiniwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi realizes that he might like Bokuto, and he's still surprisingly calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between you and me

On an early weekday morning, as Akaashi is pushing a bin of volleyballs out into the gym, he realizes that he might have a thing for Bokuto.

 

He's not sure when, but he knows that there had probably been a point in time where he had become fond of the way Bokuto would call his name, whether it be in the halls during break times, or at practice on the courts.

 

He also knows that there had been a point where 'hanging out' had become 'spending time together,' in his mindset anyway, and he quietly wonders if Bokuto had ever thought the same.

 

It's probably an immature way for him to distinguish between 'friendship' and 'like-love,' but Akaashi doesn't particularly mind it, at least for now.

 

"Hey, Akaashi. You're about to bring the volleyballs outside the gym," Konoha calls out, and Akaashi freezes in his spot, glowering when he realizes that he's just a few feet away from the gym doors.

 

"Sorry about that," Akaashi says, stepping away and rolling the bin of volleyballs along with him, placing them on the side of the court.

 

"Hey, hey, heeey!"

 

Akaashi looks over his shoulder, watching as Bokuto enthusiastically bounds into the gym, patting everyone on the back as he passes them.

 

"Morning, Akaashi!" Bokuto says, already plucking a volleyball out from the bin.

 

It's said in his usual cheery tone, that, unbeknownst to Bokuto, sets a line of ease in Akaashi's mind, and it's something he can't help but be grateful for.

 

"Thanks," Akaashi replies, before he knows it, and Bokuto raises a brow, confused.

 

"...For what?" Bokuto questions, head tilting to the side, and Akaashi sucks in a quick breath, instantly recognizing his mistake.

 

He clears his throat.

 

"Morning. That's what I meant," Akaashi tells him, hastily stepping out onto the court before Bokuto can ask anything more, and somehow, he can't exactly slow the erratic beating of his heart.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

Akaashi exhales a long breath as he throws his scarf around his neck, closing his locker shut right afterwards. He brings his hands to his mouth, blowing puffs of hot air into them, because it's always been a few degrees too cold in the locker room, especially during the winter time.

 

He glances over at Bokuto, who's just finished changing, and frowns lightly.

 

_He forgot his scarf_ , Akaashi takes note, realizing that the dark gray knit scarf usually wrapped snugly around Bokuto's neck is nowhere to be seen.

 

"Ready to go, Akaashi?" Bokuto asks, turning to look at him as he's throwing his bag over his shoulder, making no comment about the missing scarf, just as Akaashi had predicted.

 

"Almost. You can go on ahead, and I'll catch up," Akaashi tells him, a hand coming up to grip at the beige-colored scarf around his own neck, and Bokuto raises a brow.

 

"Hm? Okay then. Just don't be slow!" Bokuto tells him, turning and walking out of the locker room, humming a short tune along the way.

 

A few seconds later, Bokuto hears the sound of the locker room doors closing again behind him, and he beams, meaning to turn around, but stops when something soft and warm is suddenly thrown over his face.

 

He reaches up, feeling warm, knit material, and when he takes in a short breath, it has a scent that he's fondly familiar with.

 

"You can borrow that, Bokuto-san," Akaashi says, as Bokuto finally turns to face him, adjusting the scarf that had been abruptly tossed around his neck.

 

"You sure?" Bokuto asks, and Akaashi nods, quietly glancing away, because in his opinion, a subtle gesture is better than none at all.

 

_...Although I should probably..._ Akaashi thinks to himself, reluctantly looking over at Bokuto as he's grinning at him.

 

_...let him know, or something_ , he decides, because having an abrupt overflow of feelings is something he'd much rather avoid, with Bokuto involved.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

"Thanks for staying behind with me again, Akaashi!" Bokuto says, his voice echoing in the locker room as he's pulling off his practice shirt.

 

"I'm used to it by now," Akaashi replies, following suit.

 

"You know, you're the main one who helps me with my spiking practice," Bokuto remarks, quickly tugging his school uniform on.

 

"If I don't do it, then no one else will," Akaashi states, blunt, because it's true.

 

"Ah, you could at least be a bit less mean about that," Bokuto tells him, a slight pout to his cheek.

 

"But anyway..." Akaashi continues, fixing his tie.

 

"It's probably also because"— He starts, glancing up as he pulls his blazer on, and suddenly, there's a light feeling in his chest.

 

—"I like you," he finishes, looking calm, albeit the light pink dusting his cheeks.

 

Akaashi closes his locker, and for the next few seconds, everything is expectedly silent.

 

He stares quietly at Bokuto, because now that he thinks about it, saying it actually hadn't been that difficult, and he's not entirely sure why.

 

"Dammit, Akaashi!" Bokuto snaps, dramatically turning away.

 

"...What?" Akaashi asks, frowning in genuine confusion, because as far as he knows, that's not how most people reply upon being told, ' _I like you_.'

 

"You were so cool just now. **_I_** was supposed to confess first," Bokuto tells him, sighing as he leans against the lockers, and Akaashi looks on in slight disbelief.

 

Akaashi exhales a long breath, grateful for Bokuto's unusual response, because it doesn't have him completely on edge, and he wonders if that had been Bokuto's intention, however unconscious.

 

He glances over at Bokuto, spotting the redness along his ears, and he realizes that Bokuto's distress isn't entirely over-exaggerated.

 

"You still need to reply, you know," Akaashi finally points out, crossing his arms and smiling lightly when he sees Bokuto's eyes shine at the given opportunity.

 

Bokuto quickly steps towards him, and Akaashi is suddenly startled by how close he gets, to the point where he's almost pinned against the lockers behind him.

 

Bokuto beams at him, too enthusiastic, and Akaashi can tell.

 

"I like you too, Akaashi. A lot," Bokuto tells him, smiling as he brushes a hand through his hair, probably for effect, and the light, airy feeling in Akaashi's chest returns, inevitable, no matter how much he'd been expecting it.

 

"How was that? Was I cool? Was I?" Bokuto demands, persistently bouncing in his spot.

 

"Yeah," Akaashi finally says back, although he knows that Bokuto had been a bit more _adorable_ rather than cool, but for the sake of appeasing him, he'll go along with it.

 

"Just a bit," he tells him, reaching up and fondly ruffling at the side of Bokuto's head, eyes half-lidding as Bokuto quietly leans towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot that I still want to do with these two ?? ?


End file.
